Dixie Sneezes
Pixie and Dixie ran away from John Clayton as fast as they could before he could take off their bow tie and vest. The two mice ran from the vineyard and into a small tool shed. There, they found a watering can and jumped into it so that Clayton couldn't find them. At last, Pixie and Dixie were safe and sound. "This is the place all right," Pixie said to Dixie. "Now let's keep quiet. If we need to breathe, then let's do it softly." But Dixie couldn't help it. He felt a tickle in his nose. "Uh-oh!" "What's wrong with you?" "I think I'm gonna sneeze!" Dixie stuttered. Clayton walked into the tool shed, looking for Pixie and Dixie. "I know those meeces are here somewhere." he said, "And I'll make sure I'll make no mistake about that!" He rummaged through some flower pots. Inside the watering can, Dixie was still sputtering, as if he was going to sneeze. "Quiet!" Pixie whispered harshly, putting a finger under his nose, "Do you want him to find us?!" "No," said Dixie. "But thanks, Pixie. I'm all right now." And Pixie removed his finger from his nose. Clayton was still looking for the mice and rummaging through the flower pots. "Come on and show yourselves, you wee beasties." he said, "If I don't find you here..." Inside the watering can, Dixie couldn't hold in his sneeze anymore. "Ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah..." "Oh, no!" Pixie gasped. At that instant, Dixie sneezed loudly! "Aaaaahhhhh...Ah...AH-CHOO!!" The sound of the sneeze caused both him and Pixie to escape the watering can and knock it over. Clayton saw that. "What the-? Stop! Stop thieves!" Then Pixie and Dixie escaped through the window, upsetting two of the flower pots. Clayton tried to put his foot upon the mice, but the window was too small for him. At last, Pixie and Dixie ran back through the vineyard, escaping Clayton. By now, the two mice were out of breath. "Did we lose him?" Dixie asked between heavy pants. "Uh-huh." Pixie breathed. Then they came to a big gate with a key stuck in its keyhole. "Oh, YOU go ahead, Pixie." Dixie said. "I'll try." Pixie said. He jumped up, but he couldn't quite reach the key. So he stopped and said to a fieldmouse, who was holding peas, "Excuse me, miss. Could you please tell us the way to the gate?" The fieldmouse didn't respond because she had a large pea in her mouth. "Oh, please help us!" begged Dixie. The fieldmouse only squeaked several times, yet unintelligibly, because she had the pea in her mouth. She juggled the other peas. Pixie and Dixie couldn't understand a word she was saying. The fieldmouse squeezed through a hole in the gate, still squeaking and carrying the peas. That made Pixie and Dixie so sad. Tears rolled down their cheeks. "But which way?" asked Dixie. Then he and Pixie began to cry, hoping there would be someone to help them, get back to Gil's hideout. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sad Scenes Category:X Sneezes